Los merodeadores en España
by Crazy-Moony
Summary: he aqui mi segundo fan fic ¿Que ocurriria si nuestros amigos viajaran a la España profunda? no me refiero a Madrid, sino a algun pueblecito de Castilla al aire libre, con sus alocadas fiestas patronales, sus botellones, etc etc. leedlo y lo descubrireis.


EL VIAJE: CAPITULO 1

Era una mañana preciosa del mes de junio, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana e iluminaron el rostro de un muchacho moreno, especialmente atractivo, llamado Sirius Black. Este se desperezó y se dispuso a levantar a sus compañeros, tiró una almohada a James Potter, su mejor amigo, después a Remus Lupin, el licántropo y por último Peter Pettigrew. Los cuatro amigos se enfundaron en una pelea de almohadas hasta que los gritos alarmaron a la profesora Mcgonagall.

- ¿ Qué esta pasando aquí?- Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, al Gran Comedor- dijo seriamente- El profesor Dumbledore esta a punto de decir quienes son los ganadores del viaje.

¡El viaje! Lo habían olvidado, una semana antes habían hecho una solicitud para un viaje a no se sabe dónde, llegaron al Gran Comedor y estaba Albus Dumbledore de pie frente a los alumnos.

- Buenos días, queridos alumnos. Por fin llegó el día que estabais esperando, hoy se decidirá los ganadores del viaje y el lugar de destino. He de advertiros que cualquier comportamiento extraño o conflictivo podría poner en peligro nuestras relaciones con el país al que vayáis a visitar. y ahora, profesor Flitwick, si es tan amable de pasarme el sobre- Flitwick le pasó un sobre dorado - Los ganadores son...James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

Los merodeadores se quedaron perplejos, entre la salva de aplausos no se lo podían creer ¡ habían ganado! Pero ¿a donde irían de viaje? Eso era lo que le faltaba a Dumbledore por decir.

Sí- dijo el director- enhorabuena muchachos- Pero falta lo más importante el lugar de destino- La profesora Sprout le pasó otro sobre, esta vez de color plata.- Los afortunados viajarán a ...España, a un pueblecito llamado Hoyuelos, situado el la provincia de Ávila, Castilla y León, se alojarán en una casa rural, respiraran aire puro, montarán a caballo y por si os gusta la marcha, a mediados de agosto se celebran las fiestas patronales. ¡Enhorabuena!

No se lo podían creer, iban a viajar a España. La verdad era que no conocían mucho de aquel país, solo que se hablaba español y que la gente tenía costumbres muy distintas. Subieron a la sala común y se pusieron a hacer e equipaje.

- Un viaje q España ¡ No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Sirius- Ya puedo ir mirando que m pongo, las chicas españolas son impresionantes.

- Yo que tú aprendería a bailar- añadió James- He oído que se las conquista con el baile.

- Es fantástico ¿no?- terció Lupin- Pero ¿que pasará con lo mío?

- ¿con tu pequeños problema peludo?- rió James- supongo que Dumbledore habrá informado de tu caso al ministro de magia español.

- Eso espero.

- Maldita maleta, que no cierra- gruñía Peter.

- Calma amigo, paciencia.

Bajaron con sus maletas y en el vestíbulo les esperaba Albus Dumbledore, junto con Mcgonagall.

- ¿Estáis listos?- los chicos asintieron- una cosa que se me olvidó comentar, no podréis usar la magia

- ¿Qué?- dijeron los cuatro al unísono

- Sí, al pueblo al que vais es enteramente muggle y es muy tradicional, no creo que les haga gracia que cuatro chicos hagan magia. ¿Entendido?

- Sí señor

- Pues en marcha.

A las afueras de Hogwarts les esperaban unos trabajadores del ministerio de magia, que se disponían a llevarles hasta el aeropuerto de Londres ¡Iban a viajar en un avión muggle! Estuvieron horas esperando hasta que al fin pudieron embarcar. La emoción de subir a un avión fue inexplicable, aquello era enorme ¿cómo podrían haber hecho eso sin magia? ¿tan listos eran los muggles?. Al despegar el avión sintieron un cosquilleo, daba miedo al principio, pero luego todo se calmó y el viaje fue muy apacible.

Dos horas después aterrizaron en Barajas, Madrid, al aeropuerto estaba lleno de viajeros. Aquel lugar era mareante.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?- preguntó Peter.

- Esperar a que alguien venga a buscarnos, mirad allí- Lupin señaló a un hombre que llevaba un cartel con sus nombres, se acercaron

- ¿Vosotros sois los ingleses que venís a un viaje a Ávila ¿no?

los merodeadores asintieron,

-Seguidme, por favor.

Le siguieron hasta un coche monovolumen, se montaron en el y el hombre les dió instrucciones.

-me llamo Manuel Gómez, soy ayudante personal del ministro de magia en España, vivo entre los muggles, pero soy un mago, os voy a llevar hasta la estación de autobuses, aquí tenéis los pasajes, les dió uno a cada uno. El autobús os dejará en un pueblo llamado Navaredonda, que esta a unos 7 km. de Hoyuelos, allí os esperará un colega mío que os llevará al pueblo de marras ¿entendido?

- Sí señor.

Llegaron a la estación de autobuses, se montaron en el autocar, aquello era mucho más incómodo que el avión. Afortunadamente el viaje duró poco.

Llegaron a Navarredonda, donde les esperaba un hombre moreno, de piel bronceada y aspecto bonachón.

- Eh, muchachos, por aquí, me llamo Venancio y os llevaré hasta Hoyuelos.

- Un placer- dijo Sirius

- encantado- dijo James

- Lo mismo digo. dijo Lupin

- igualmente- dijo Peter.

Venancio los condujo a un todoterreno, se montaron y se pusieron los cinturones. Les encantaba el aire puro que allí se respiraba, era fantastico, a lo lejos se veían casitas, realmente aquel pueblo era muy pequeño y encantador.

Llegaron allí, el todoterreno se paró enfrente de una casa rural, muy grande, situada en una plaza con una iglesia. Les hubiera gustado dar un paseo para inspeccionar el pueblo, pero estaban muy cansados, así que decidieron ir a dormir. Cada uno eligió una habitación, dejaron sus maletas y tal como iban vestidos se durmieron.

CAP 2: CONOCIENDO EL PUEBLO

Al despertar James abrió la ventana, y débil luz del sol le cegó la vista, se desperezó y se fue a ver si sus amigos se habían despertado. Naturalmente, Sirius y Lupin aun estaban planchando la oreja y Peter se acababa de despertar, aprovechando que su amigo se había despertado entró en su cuarto.

- Que pasa Colagusano, ¿has dormido bien?

- Bueeeno- bostezó, si.

- hace un bonito día ¿eh?- dijo sonriente- a ver si se despiertan estos dos gandules de una vez.

¿A quién llamas gandul?- preguntó Sirius tras la puerta, a su lado estaba Lupin frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Yo? ¿gandul?- preguntó perplejo- ¿Qué yo os he llamado gandules?

- Eso hemos oído ¿A que si Lunático?

- Sí, ¿No vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.

- Vamos a la cocina pues- dijo Peter

- Hombre, por fin Colagusano ha tenido una buena idea.

Bajaron a la cocina, era una estancia de reducidas dimensiones, miraron lo que había para desayunar, vieron unos cuantos bizcochos, un litro de leche entera y un bote de cola cao. Los muchachos se enfrentaban a un dilema ¿cómo podrían encender el fuego? No tenían ni idea y no podían utilizar la magia.

- No creo que sea difícil- dijo Sirius- los muggles lo hacen.

- Remus tu tendrás alguna idea de como va esto ¿no?

- Pues. No, yo soy mestizo, pero me he criado entre magos.

- A mi no me mireis- terció Peter- no tengo ni idea.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, era una mujer rubia con el pelo rizado, joven, llevaba en sus brazos una niña pequeña. La mujer se presentó.

- Buenos días, me llamo Montserrat y soy la alcaldesa de este pueblo, espero que disfruten de su estancia aquí y cualquier problema avisad a cualquiera de los vecinos que, encantados os atenderemos.

- muchas gracias- dijo Lupin - una cosa ¿sería ten amable de ayudarnos a encender el fuego? es que no sabemos muy bien como va y...

- Si si claro- la mujer entró, dejando a la niña en brazos, la niña se quedó mirando a Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos, este la hizo una caricia en la cara.

Mientras tanto, Montse le enseñaba a Lupin como encender la lumbre.

- mirad, lo primero debéis encender el calentador, que esta detras de esta puertecilla, girar el botón correspondiente al fuego, este esta señalado aquí ¿lo veis? Ahora cogéis una cerilla, y lo acercáis a la lumbre y ¡ voilá!

- Muchas gracias, muy amable.

- De nada, hasta luego, vamonos Silvia hija.

La niña se marchó con su madre, no sin antes decir adiós con la manita a los merodeadores.

- Adiós Silvia, adiós- se despidió Sirius- Que rica.

- Sí, venga a desayunar- dijo James.

Prepararon el desayuno, recogieron los cuartos y se fueron a dar una vuelta. Al salir de la casa rural se encontraron con una grupo de chicos y chicas. Como no sabían quienes eran aquellos muchachos se presentaron.

- Hola - dijo una chica morena de pelo corto - ¿Cómo os llamáis?

- Yo Sirius, este de aquí es Remus- Lupin saludó con la mano- Aquí mi colega james y este es Peter.

- Am - dijo la chica- Yo me llamo Esther, esta de aquí es María- señaló a una chica de pelo largo castaño claro, muy guapa, esa de allí es Estibaliz, que esta a su bola escuchando el mp3.

- ¿Que dices que estoy a mi bola?- la aludida giró la cabeza.

- Estoy presentando a los nuevos Esti- No seas mal educada.

- Ah sí, encantada, se levantó y dió dos besos a cada uno.

- Este de aquí es Alex- señaló a un chico alto, moreno de gran nariz.

- ¿De donde sois? -preguntó Alex

- De Inglaterra.

- Ala que guapo. Esperemos que os guste esto, aunque no es gran cosa.

- A la gente le suele gustar.

- ¿Queréis que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

- Vale- dijeron los merodeadores.

Fueron caminando y pasaron por el bar del pueblo, que era de una asociación, aquello parecía muy solitario, pero tenía cierto encanto. De pronto una cosa sonó. Estibaliz dijo.

- Esta sonando un móvil.

- Esti es el tuyo- dijo María-

- Ah si es verdad- lo miró y dijo- Es Bego- lo cogió- Hola guapa.

Esti se puso a hablar por teléfono con Begoña. James preguntó.

- ¿Quién es Begoña?

- Es la prima de Esti -Es muy maja, aunque algo tímida.

- ¿Es guapa? - preguntó Sirius-

- Sí, no es que sea una belleza, pero es muy agradable.

- pero tiene un autoestima muy baja.- dijo María. y si se arreglara más triunfaba.

- Claro, porque con un buen peinado y un buen maquillaje se hacen milagros.

Esti colgó el teléfono.

- dice Bego que vendrá dentro de poco, no me ha dicho cuando, pero vendrá.

- Que bien. Jenny y Borja se pondrán contentos.

- Jenny y Borja son primos míos y de Bego.- le explicó Esti.

- Ah, aquí sois todos parientes- dijo Peter

- La mayoría, raro es quien no tenga familia aquí.

- nosotros no tenemos- rió James.

- Hombre ya.

Continuaron dando vueltas por el pueblo, hasta que vieron a un chico moreno montado a caballo, detras de el iba una chica rubia con gafas, mas pequeña. Esther les saludó.

- hola Borja, Hola Jenny ¿Que tal?

- na, aquí andamos venimos de montar a caballo- dijo el chico

- mira te presentamos a James Sirius, Remus y Peter. Son ingleses.

- Hola saludó el muchacho.

Los amigos le devolvieron el saludo, después saludaron a la hermana, que no se parecía en nada a el, pues era rubia y tenia los ojos azules. Estibaliz se acercó a Jenny y la dijo.

- Bego va a venir

- ¿Cuando?- preguntó Borja

- No lo sé- pronto me supongo.

- ¿Habéis montado alguna vez a caballo?- preguntó Jenny a los merodeadores.

- No nunca- dijo Lupin

- ¿Queréis montar?- les ofreció la niña.

- eh,- vaciló Sirius- vale, por una vez

se montaron por turnos, pues solo había dos caballos, primero james y Sirius y luego Lupin y Peter. Aquello les encantaba, era maravilloso, podían sentir la brisa acariciando sus rostros. Acabaron de montar, les dieron las gracias a los hermanos y continuaron con la visita. Media hora más tarde vieron entrar en el pueblo un coche ford focus gris metalizado largo. Al verlo Estiblaiz exclamo

- ¡Es Bego!- y se fue corriendo

Los demás la siguieron, el coche aparcó y de él salió una chica morena, de pelo largo un poco más que los hombros, tenía buena figura, ancha espalda y anchas caderas, los ojos eran pequeños y brillantes, la nariz un poco grande y tenia una boca muy pequeña. Al verla Estiblaiz se abalanzó sobre ella, la abrazó y la besó y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- Vale, vale- dijo la chica- ya sé que me queréis mucho.

- mi niña- dijo María - Que guapa estas

- No mujer, al lado tuyo soy bea.

- ja ja- rió Esther.

- Que pasa que tú no saludas. - le reprocho a su primo Borja.

- Si mujer sí, no te enfades- y la dio dos besos.

- Estamos mazo de contentos de verte, pero no te esperábamos tan pronto.

- ah- se fijó en los cuatro desconocidos ¿Y quienes son esos chicos?

- Oh, son ingleses te los presentaré, este es James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

- Hola -saludó a chica, els dió dos besos a cada uno, espero que os guste eseto.

- Asi que tu eres la famosa begoña ¿no?- dijo Lupin

- Oh si - ¿ya os han hablado de mi?, ¿que os han dicho?

- que eres muy buena chica.

- Si, me quieren mucho, ya habéis visto el recibimiento, solo les falta levantarme una estatua en medio de la plaza.

los chicos rieron, aquella chica era especial, no era una gran belleza, pero su simpatia les había agradado, lo cierto es que todos eran muy simpáticos, aquel lugar tenía un ambiente amigable y acojedor.

- Supongo que ya conocereis el pueblo, ¿no es asi? sí.

- Asi es,

- bueno, pues yo me tengo que ir a subir la maleta ¿ok? hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

- ¿A que es maja?- preguntó Esther

- Sí mucho, ¿cuantos años tiene?

- 17, cumple 18 en septiembre.

- igual que nosotros.

- Sois de la misma quinta.

-¿Eso que significa?- preguntó James

- Que tenéis la misma edad.

- Ah ya lo entiendo

Fueron a una pequeña caseta, comúnmente llamada la medica, porque allí era donde se situaba la consulta de la única medica que había en el pueblo estuvieron charlando de todo un poco, los muchachos de aquel pueblo querían saber cosas sobre Inglaterra. Los merodeadores les contaban cosas, evitando mencionar Hogwarts claro. Poco rato después llegó Begoña, saludó y dijo.

- muy buenas, vengo a dar por culo- dijo.

- no hija, si tu no das por culo

Los merodeadores la miraron extrañada.

- No os preocupeis, dar por culo significa molestar y ya os podéis ir acostumbrando, porque esto es lo mas suave que vais a oír.

- Ah

- Pero si os molesta no decimos palabrotas y ya esta.

- No, no- Dijo Sirius-esta bien que seáis vosotros mismos, tampoco tenéis que fingir solo porque vengan turistas.

- Vale, que comprensivos sois.

- Aquí es que todo se dice al estilo compadre- dijo Estibaliz ¿A que si prima?

- ¿Cómo tus "me caguen la ostia" tal vez?

- Sí jaja eso mismo.

Siguieron charlando hasta bien entrada la tarde, a as siete o así pronto empezó a refrescar y cada uno tuvo que irse a sus respectivas casas a por una chaqueta.

CAPITULO 3: JUERGA EN EL BAR.

los cuatro amigos llegaron a la casa rural, entraron en sus respectivos cuartos y cada uno cogió una cazadora de su armario. Era una suerte que vinieran de un país más frío del que estaban y de que se hubieran acordado de llevar ropa de abrigo. Cuando ya todos estaban listos salieron a la calle, el frio empezaba a adueñarse del pueblo. Vieron que por la calle que daba a la plaza llegaba Begoña, inmersa escuchando música, a lo lejos se la oía canturrear.

- "ponte en pie alza el puño y ven, a la fiesta pagana en la hoguera hay de beber- se percató de la presencia de los cuatro extranjeros- Hola chicos.

- Hola- saludó Remus - ¿Qué cantas?

- Mago de oz. es un grupo heavy, ya sé que canto mal.

- No, no cantas mal- dijo Peter

- Al lado de mi prima Estibaliz sí.

- ¿Canta ella bien?- preguntó James

-bien no, de puta madre - contestó la chica, su padre esw cantante, aunque eso no tiene nada que ver, canta flamenco, rancheras, de todo

- pues dile que cante luego- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Si ella quiere, no le gusta que digan por ahi que canta bien.

- ¿A donde vamos ahora?- preguntó James.

-Pues- begoña se quedó pensativa- vamos al bar a ver si estan estos allí, lo más probalble es que esten jugando a las cartas o al futbolín.

Caminaron los cinco hasta el bar, que era una caseta grande, de techo alto, al fonde había una barra con bebidas y una máquina de café. Había también un futbolín, una mesa de billar y varias mesas y sillas. Entraron y vieron a Estibaliz, Esther y María jugando a las cartas, a Borja y Alex jugando al billar y en el futbolín había un chico y una chica que los amigos no conocían. La chica del futbolín dió un grito y saíó corriendo hacia Begoña.

- mi niña- dijo mientras la daba un abrazo- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- Ay, Laurita corazón que me haces daño- dijo la morena- Mira te presento a los nuevos habitantes temporales del pueblo: Remus, Peter, Sirius y James-

- Ah hola- saludó la chica, tenía voz cansina, el pelo negro y los ojos verdes.

Los chicos saludaron, aún quedaba por saber quien era el chico que se había quedado solo en lel futbolín. Tenía la misma constitución que Peter, begoña se acercó y tiempo después se lo presentó a los muchachos.

- mirad este es David, es otro primo mío, David saluda a estos chicos tan simpáticos.

David les dió la mano a cada uno y después les dijo

- ¿Alguien se echa un futbolín?

- no sabemos jugar al futbolín- dijo Lupin.

-¿En Inglaterra no hay futbolines?- preguntó begoña.

- Sí, pero no hemos jugado nunca- dijo James.

-No problem, os enseñaremos, venid

les enseñaron a jugar a aquel juego de muggles, parecía simple, pero era enretenido, hicieron turnos Cuando ya se habían cansado se acercaron unas sillas a la mesa donde estaban jugando las chicas. Al llegar María dijo.

- Las veinte en bastos

- joder María- dijo Esther

- Ah, se siente

-¿a qué están jugando?- preguntó Sirius

- A tute- contestó David- Yo todavía no sé jugar ¿Tú Bego?

-Yo sí, es mi juego preferido- contestó la chica.

-pues enseñame, que soy tu primo

- Eso y a nosotros

- Aunque nosotros no somos tus primos- dijo Lupin.

- Ya, pero de todos modos no os preocupeis que yo os enseño-

- Ok.

La partida de las chicas continúo, al final ganó María, se acercaron Borja y Alex, pues habían terminado su partida de billar.

- Que pasa- Borja rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su prima Estibaliz.

- nada aqui echando unas cartas, si alguien se apunta.

- mejor que cojan otra mesa- dijo Esther.

-Buena idea- dijo Begoña- Así enseño a estos muchachitos a jugar al tute y a otros juegos ¿os parece bien?

- Sí- dijeron al unísono.

Ayudaron a la chica a poner una mesa y seis sillas aparte. Cogieron de la barra una baraja de cartas , las barajeó y las repartió, en ese turno jugaban ella, Sirius, peter y James, Lupin lo había dejado para el siguiente turno.

- mirad, se reparten todas las cartas entre todos los jugadores y la última carta que quede en manos del repartidos se da la vuelta, que es la pinta, esa carta le pertenece al repartidor. Bien, entonces debeis emparejar bastos con bastos, oros con ors yasi sucesivamente, de menor a mayor valor. Las cartas de más valor son ases y treses, si teneis un caballo y un rey del mismo palo signifiac que cantais y si teneis el caballo y el rey de la que pinta canais las cuarenta. Se canta solo en la primera baza y las cuarenta antes que las veinte en el caso de que se tengan las dos. Si se tienen o cuatro caballos o cuatro reyes es tute ¿Entendido?

- Mas o menos- dijo Sirius

- Bueno con la práctica se coge el tranquillo - dijo - pero la idea general la teneis, y vosotros dos- miró a Lupin y David- prestad atención

- Sí señora- David se puso firme, com osi recibiera la orden de un mandatario militar.

- Deja de hacer el parias- le espetó su prima.

Al principio era lioso el juego, pero poco a poco se iban haciendo con él. Cuando ya todos habían jugado Begoña les dejó solos para practicar Esta cogió su cacharro de mp3 y se puso a escuchar música.

-¿Que tienes?- preguntó David

- Mago de oz, Ska-p, system of a down, Amaral, y otras mas.

- vale, dejamelo luego.

- Tengo poca pila, luego voy a casa y cojo más te lo dejo ¿vale?

- vale, gracias prima.

Empezaban ya a aburrirse. Peter preguntó.

- ¿Que hora es?

- las nueve y media- dij David.

- ostras tenemos que ir a cenar- llamó a sus otros primos- Borja, Estibaliz tenemos que ir a casa a cenar.

Los tres se fueron y poco después se fueron Esther y Maria, Begoña decidió irse también , les dijo a los chicos.

- ¿Teneis suficientes provisiones en la casa rural?

- bueno, para unos días- dijo James.

- pero tendreis dinero para comprar ¿no?

- Si aqui no hay tiendas.

- pero vienen los de los pueblos cercanos con sus furgonetas, eso si te meten cada estacazo.

- bueno, pues ya compraremos si eso.

- ¿me acompañais a casa?

- Vale.

y se fueron a la casa de la joven al llegar se olía algo delicioso, no sabían lo que era. Begoña exclamó.

- Tortilla de patatas, que rica, ¿la habíes probado alguna vez?

- No - dijo Lupin- ¿Esta rica?

- Si, bueno para mi si que lo esta, luego ya vosoros es cosa vuestra.

Entraron en la casa, era muy pequeña, en la entrada había un meas redonda con cuatro sillas, una chimenea y una ventanita que comunicaba con la cocina. En ella había un hombre menudo, moreno, ataviado con un delantal. Al ver a su hija dijo.

- Que pasa golfilla, ¿te lo estas pasando bien?.

- Papa yo siempre me lo paso bien en el pueblo cuando hay gente.

- ¿y esos chicos? ¿No los he visto nunca?- preguntó el hombre.

- Son ingleses, muy majos ellos.

Les presentó, después bajó una mujer un poco más alta que Begoña, con mechas rubias y rellenita. Se la presentó, era la novia del padre de Begoña. la mujer les preguntó si se quería quedar a cenar.

- no sabemos- dijo un tímido Lupin. nos da verguenza.

- ¿Verguenza?- dijo Sirius extrañado- ¿Que es eso? Nosotros no conocemos la verguenza.

- Bueno asi la probamos.

Como la mesa era muy pequeña cenaron por turnos, la tortilla estaba muy rica, mantuvieron una alegre conversación, de las clases (Los merodeadores dijeron que estaban en el último curso de un internado) Begoña contó que ella también estaba en el último curso de su instituto.

Ella era la chica que mejor les había caido, era timida, pero a la vez graciosa. Al teminar recogieron todo y salieron a fuera a tomar el fresco. Miraron al cielo, todo el lleno de estrellas, tan brillantes incrustadas en aquel manto oscuro, la luna en cuarto creciente avisó a Lunático que la hora de la transformación se acercaba, y parecía ser que sus amigos tambien se habían percatado de ello.

CAPITULO 4: CHITÓN.

Lupin miró a sus amigos, tenía el rostro pálido, de tan bien que se lo estaban pasando se habían olvidado de la licantropía de lunático. ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Cómo podrían fugarse del pueblo durante una noche sin llamar la atención? No se lo podían contar a nadie, no les creerian y no tenian suficiente confianza con nadie como para decirlo.

Al ver que estaban tan de capa caida, se acercó Begoña y les dijo.

- Alegrad esas caras, almas de Dios que pareceis almitas en pena- echo un vistazo rápido a todos. ¿Os pasa algo?

- ¿Qué? ah no- dijo Peter- estamos pensando.

- Am, entiendo, oye porque no vamos a ver donde estan estos.

- pensaba que aqui ibais todos siempre juntos- dijo Sirius.

- Que va- respondió la muchacha- aqui cada uno va a su bola. Si nos encontramos bien y s no pues nada.

- ok, ya lo voy pillando.

Pasearon por las oscuras calles, apenas se oía un ruido, solo algún grillo. Como el pueblo era pequeño se llegaba rápido a los sitios. Los merodeadores fueron a por dinero a la casa rural, dejaron a Begoña en el bar, subieron a las habitaciones y empezaron a hablar del problema de Lupin

- Tíos, ¿Qué hacemos? apenas falta una semana para mi transformación.

- No lo sé tío- dijo James- Aqui nadie es mago o bruja, y no sabemos si son dignos de confiar.

- Cierto todos son muy majos, pero no les veo capaz de guardar un secreto.

- Hay alguien que creo que si- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Quién? ¿no estaras pensando en Begoña?

-Sí, vereis es con la que más nos hablamos, se la ve honrada, no se quizá me equivoque, pero si hay alguien a quien quiera contarle algo sería a ella.

-Pero tío- dijo Lupin- La conocemos de un día, es muy simpática y todo eso, pero no es lo mismo contarle a alguien que te mola tal piva a decir que soy un licántropo. Nos va a mandar a la mierda.

-Por probar no va a pasar nada- opinó Peter- solo tenemos que esperar el momento oportuno.

-Bueno sí, pero vamos a bajar que ya llevamos mucho rato hablando.

Al abrir la puerta el calorcillo les acarició el rostro. Era agradable estar allí, a pesar de que en la estancia solo había una pequeña estufa en la que los adultos se apiñaban. los jóvenes estaban en la mesa del futbolín, con la minicadena sonando, una especie de musica retumbante y francamente molesta. Borja estaba haciendo un baile extraño al son de la música, su prima Begoña decía.

-Borja, quita esa puta mierda y pon heavy metal coño.

- Pondré lo que a mí me de la gana. vaciló el nombrado.

- Que te jodan- compó unos palotes y se fue al parque de afuera.

Los chicos la siguieron hasta un tabogan con caseta, se subieron alli y se quedaron sentados. Se qudaron un rato en silencio. Se quedaron mirando un rato y Begoña les dijo.

- Me habeis caido muy bien, pero ¿por qué no os hablais tambien con los demas chicos del pueblo? ¿no os caen bien?

-Sí, pero es que tú nos inspiras mas confianza.- dijo Sirius.

-Sí, tienes cara de confidencialidad- dijo James.

- ¿En serio? ¿Pensais eso?

- Sí, te vemos capaz de guardar un secreto- dijo Peter.

- Un secreto muy gordo, gordísimo- dijo Lupin.

- Venga va.- Dijo Begoña- a ver ¿Quien os mola? os puedo ayudar a conseguir algo con ellas.

- No, no es nada de eso- dijo James.

- ¿Entonces? aqui lo más grave que puede pasar es que te mole alguna y lo vayan promulgando por ahi.

- Es que es un secreto muuuuuuuy gordo- dijo Sirius

- Pues mejor no me lo conteis- dijo tajantemente.

- ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué no?- dijo Lupin- necesitamos contarselo a alguien

- Eso ¿Por que no quieres que te lo contemos?

- Por que es una de las normas principales de este pueblo, NO CONTAR JAMAS UN SECRETO GORDO PORQUE SE CORRE LA VOZ, imaginad que a mi se me va la lengua, o que alguien nos escucha ¿Qué pasaria? se enteraría no solo este pueblo, sino tambien los de los alrededores.

- ¿Y no hay ninguna manera? ¿No podemos irnos a donde no nos escuche nadie?

- Sí, pero...¿de verdad os fiais de mi?

- A ver- Sirius le pasó su brazo por el hombro- ¿A ti alguno de tus amigos te ha contado un secreto?

- Sí, muchas veces.

- ¿Y los has ido largando por ahi?

- No.

- pues ya esta, eso quiere decir que eres de fiar.

- No, es que cuando me cuentan una cosa se me olvida.

- Ah, pues yo te aseguro qeu esto no se te olvida.

- ¿Ah si? impresionadme.

- Eso haremos.

La muchacha les condujo hacia un lugar seguro, en medio del campo, estaba todo muy oscuro, apenas tenian la luz de una linterna que Begoña trajo consigo en el bolso. Pararon y ella preguntó.

- A ver que es eso tan importante que me teniais que decir.

- Bueno, dijo James- Es wue no es fácil de explicar, no sabemos como empezar.

- pues empieza por el principio.

- Es que el principio- miró a sus amigos y rió. El principio es muy largo.

- pues empieza por donde quieras.

- Vale, pero que alguien se ponga detras de ella por si se desmaya.

Lupin se colocó detrás de la chica. begoña pensaba que aquello no sería tanto. Entonces James empezó a hablar.

-Verás, la razón por la que no conozcamos ciertas cosas no es porque en nuestro país no las haya, sino porque somos...diferentes.

- yo no os veo tan diferentes, simplemente que teneis otro acento, ¿y que?

- pero es otra clase de diferencia más gorda.

- Vamos id al grano que me estais poniendo nerviosa.

. Vale, vale, somos magos.

- ¿De esos que hacen truquitos de cartas y cosas asi?, eso no es grave.

- No, somos magos de verdad, de lo de varita y encantamientos ¿Como los que veis en las peliculas? igual

- ¿Que?- Oye si esto es un broma sacad las flores y todo porque no puede ser.

- Sí, si puede ser, ademas nos transformamos en animales- dijo peter.

- Venga y yo tengo el pelo rosa.

-¿No te lo crees?- dijo Sirius- mira- Y se convirtió en el gran perro negro.

- Ay Dios mío- chilló- esto es la ostia.- Se quedó maravillada- Impresionante.

- Yo tambien me transformo- dijo Peter.

- Ay una rata, lo siento chiquillo, pero es que las ratas me dan grima, ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó mirando a Lupin y James.

- Yo en un ciervo- dijo James.

- Yo es que poder transformarme puedo, pero solo una vez al mes.

- Es un licántropo- dijo Sirius viendo que Begoña no comprendia.

- Entonces, ¿Ese es tu problema? ¿Que necesitas un sitio donde esconderte?

- Sí puedo llegar a se muy peligroso, no tengo control de mis actos.

- Que pena, lo siento- dijo apenada- aun no me puedo creer que existan magos ¿Y a nosotros como nos llamais'

- muggles- dijo Peter. asi de simple.

- ¿Y tan distintas so nuestras costumbres a las vuestras?

- Muchisimo, nosotros no tenemos el cacharro ese que tienes tú.

- ¿te refieres al movil?

- Sí.

- joder. que aburrido ¿y como os comunicais?

- por otros metodos.

- oye, mejor volvemos que van a empezar a decir que si os molo y burradas de esas.

- ¿Si?- preguntaron al unisono.

- Sí hijos. aqui la prensa rosa es muy petarda. Y por favor hablaros tambien con los demás. Me encanta que hayais depositado confianza en mi, pero aqui somos todos una piña ¿Entendido?

- Entendido

Y salieron de aquella zona oscura, no sin antes alguno tropezar con alguna piedra del camino.

CAPITULO 5: LA TRANSFORMACION

Después de aquella noche, los merodeadores iban temiendo cada vez más la llegada de la luna llena. Discutía con Begoña una y otra vez sobre los lugares donde podían hospedarse, sin llamar la atención y sin dañar a ningún animal:

- Bueno- decía pensativa- Aqui hay mucho campo libre, y la gente no sale de noche. Si vosotros lo vigilais. Ah perdon, si eres licántropo- miró a Lupin- Lo siento hijo.

- No, si cuando estos se transforman en animales yo no les hago nada.

- y como James y yo nos transformamos en animales grandes lo controlamos un poco.

- mejor pues ¿no?- les miró a los dos- Por favor, vigiladle, no quiero que aparezca ninguna vaca ni caballo muerto porque se armará aqui la de Dios.

- Esta bien mujer, no te preocupes.

Estaban en casa de Begoña, sentados en la mesa de madera redonda, hablando en voz baja para que no les escucharan y para no despertar a los padres de la chica. Cinco minutos después oían a alguien cantar.

- "Cuando caminas de tu perfume se inunda el aire y hasta las flores salen de noche para mirarte"

- Esa es Estibaliz.

- "Tus ojos lindos son dos estrellas del firmamento, tienen el brillo del azabache sobre tu pelo"

- y luego dice que canta mal la muy perra.

- "me gusta verte frente al espejo mientras te peinas"- tres palmadas-" Gitana mia cuando te pintas pa ir a la feriaaa"

- Joder- dijo Sirius- Tu primita canta bien.

- ¿A que si?, y la tonta dice que no.

- ¿Quien dice que canto bien?- Estibaliz se asomaba a la puerta.

- Yo- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Que dices?- si canto como el culo.

- Esti, si cantaras como el culo como tu dices no irias cantando todo el rato por ahi, yo apenas canto porque mi voz es horrible.

- Es que me aburro- Abrazó a su prima. ¿Que ahceis?

- Nada, el tonto.

- ¿Sabes que viene mi primo Adrian?- le contó- ese que es tan guapo.

-¿Guapo?- la miró extrañada- pero si es más feo que mandar a la abuela a por droga.

Los cuatro amigos rieron, cuando se paró la risa james dijo.

- ¿y esa frase?

- Oh, no es cosecha propia, la vi por ahi. Esta guapa. ¿A que si?

- ¿Tu no tienes frases propias?- preguntó Peter.

- Si, pero son más filosóficas- rió, no sé hablo, se me ocurre alguna tontería y me salen frases buenas.

- Que bien.- dijo Estibaliz- Estan Borja y David fuera.

- Haciendo el memo, fjo- decía- claro, cada uno hace lo que es.

Salieron de la casa y sus dos primos esaban sentados en el poyete de enfrente. Estaban jugando a las cartas y Borja estaba poniendo unas canciones un poco verdes que tenía en su movil. En la casa de al lado había una señora mayor, tomando el sol. Vio a Estibaliz y la dijo:

- Estibaliz termina de recojer la cocina.

-Jo abuela, siempre tengo yo que hacer todo- protestó la niña.

- ¿Ella es tu abuela?- preguntó Lupin.

- No, es mi tia abuela, vereis, Estibaliz, Borja, Jenny y David son mis primos segundos.

-Ah, ya. ¿Nos vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Vale.

Fueron en direccion hacia el bar, y en un pequeño establo había un becerro pequeño. Begoña dió un grito de entusiasmo al verle.

- Oh, que potito- dijo con los ojos haciendole chiribitas- me encantan los becerrines,

- Si, muy mono- decía Lupin

- Y muy apetitoso- se relamió Sirius. ¿Eh Lunático?

- Eh- advirtó la muchacha- Ni se os ocurra- miró a Lupin- ¿Lunático?

- Es mi apodo, me llaman asi por mi condicion y eso.

- Ah, ¿Y todos teneis apodo?

- Si, dijo Peter. Yo soy Colagusano, James Cornamenta y Sirius Canuto.

- ¿Canuto?, joder que nombre, el del patrón de los porreros.

- ¿Si?- preguntó el aludido.

- Si hay un día del año, no me acuerdo cual es que se llama San Canuto, y un montón de peña se reúne para ponerse hasta el culo de alcohol y porros.

- Pues vaya.- dijo James. Que días más raros teneis.

- Si hijo. Spain is diferent.

Por fin la noche de la transformación llegó, Begoña les condujo hasta un lugar alejado, minutos antes de la llgada de la esfera plateada.

-Bien, aqui estareis seguros- miró a sus amigos- Por favor no le dejeis hacer nada malo.

- Entendido, y tú sal corriendo, que como vea un humano le muerde.

- Bueno suerte- abrazó a todos, Lupin estaba muy pálido- pobrecito mío, que lastima. Y se fue.

La luna empezaba a asomarse, y la apariencia de Lupin cambió, profirió un grito de dolor, sus amigos ya se habían transformado. Él aullaba, por fin acabó, salieron corriendo y se perdieron entre los árboles. Al amanecer y acabarse la transformación de Lupin sus amigos le taparon con sus abrigos y rápidamente fueron hacia la casa rural, le metieron en la cama y le acostaron. Ellos tambien durmieron hasta el mediodía. Se despertaron y comieron algo. Remus estaba pálido, aunque menos que ayer por la noche. Llamaron a la puerta y eran Esther, Maria, Begoña y otra chica que no conocian de nada, era alta y delgada.

- Hola- saludó Esther- ¿Podemos pasar?

- Si claro- dijo Sirius, entrad por favor.

- Que amable, por cierto ella es Belén- saludó a la chica y la dió dos besos.

Sirius las condujo hacia la cocina y vieron a los tres amigos. Al ver el páildo rostro de Lupin María preguntó.

- ¿Qué te pasa Remus?

- Que está malo- dijo James- se marea y eso.

- Pues tío, ve al medico- dijo Esther, te lleva alguien de aqui si quieres.

- no gracias, es simplemente una bajada de tensión me pasa a menudo.

-pues si necesitas ir al médico lo dices.

- Muchas gracias.

Las chicas estuvieron un rato charlando con ellos. Belén no paraba de lanzar miraditas a Sirius, este apensa se las devolvía, actuaba con naturalidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a que als chicas le miraran así. Cuando se fueron James le dijo a su colega.

- Tío que a Belén la molas.

- Que va, lo dices por decir.

- Sí ya- decía Peter. menudas miradas, te comía con los ojos.

-Claro, es que soy tan guapo.

- tan presumido- añadió Lupin, parecía más animado.

- Amigo creo que serás el único que salga de aquí con un ligue.

- Eso ni lo dudes, Cornamenta, ni lo dudes.

CAPITULO 6: PREPARANDOSE PARA LA FIESTA.

El mes de agosto llegó, y cada vez faltaba menos para la llegada de las fiestas patronales. Días antes la alcaldesa había contratado una profesora pra que enseñe a los pueblerinos a bailar la jota para el día de la fiesta. Hay estaban personas de todas las clases: mayores y pequeños, hombres y mujeres. Las clases se impartían en el bar y duraban dos horas. Estíbaliz, Borja y Jennifer iban por obligación, aunque, entre todos, los dos primero eran quien mejor lo hacían:

- Fijaos en Borja y Esti- decía Begoña a los chicos, que estaban mirando a través de la gran ventana- Lo hacen igual.

- Sí, es verdad- asintió Peter- ¿Esto es una jota?

- Sí hijo, y odio esta en particular, esta es más aragonesa y a mi me gustaron unas que eran más suaves que escuche cuando fui a Écija de vacaciones de Semana Santa.

- ¿Dónde está Écija?- preguntó James.

- En Sevilla- contestó la joven.

- ¿Dónde está Sevilla?- volvió a preguntar.

- En Andalucía.- contestó.

- ¿Dónde está Andalucía?- preguntó Sirius burlándose de James- tío pareces tonto.

- Joder Canuto, si no sé tendré que preguntar ¿o no?.

- Cornamenta tiene razón- dijo Begoña- Hay un proverbio chino que dice " pregunta una duda y pasarás por tonto cinco minutos, no lo preguntes y serás tonto toda la vida"

- Tiene razón- dijo sabiamente Lupin- Por eso en clase los profesores nos dicen siempre qeu si tenemos dudas preguntemos.

- Exacto, pero la mayoría no pregunta por verguenza, o por no entorpecer el ritmo de la clase.

En ese momento paró la música, los alumnos merecían un descanso. Estíbaliz salío, se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera, se quitó la zapatilla y se frotó el pie.

- Dios, como me duele el pie- se quejó- ay.

- ¿Estas cansada eh?- preguntó Sirius.

- No lo sabes tú bien, si quieres bailar por mi.

- Uy yo no sé. dijo el chico.

- Pero si es muy fácil- e intentó enseñarle- mira pones las manos así y das el salto.

- Mejor déjalo Sirius- reía James- las jotas no son lo tuyo.

- me gustaría verte bailar a ti so listo.

- No gracias.

La profesora volvió a dar la orden de entrada. Estibaliz se despidió, en ese momento llegaron María, Esther y Belén.

-Hola- saludaron ¿Qué haceis?

- nada- dijo Peter.

-Aqui viendo como bailan la jota. djio Lupin

. Y algunos intentando aprender- dijo James riendo señalando a Sirius.

El nombrado estaba intentando imitar los pasos, la verdad es que parecía un poco torpe, pero parecía que lo cogía. Todos rieron hasta que Begoña dijo.

-Dejadle al chico, si le hace ilusión aprender a bailar la jota no vamos a ser nosotros quienes le amarguemos el día.

- Sí, pero tiene gracia. dijo James.

- Eso sí, mira, tienes razón.

A las seis de la tarde acabó la sesión, las dos horas de dura sesión. Y el bar estaba vacío, el grupo había vuelto a separarse, los chicos y su amiga volvieron al bar y alli habia unos cuantos adultos echando una partida a las cartas, David, Laura y un chico que parecía tener las facultades mentales reducidas junto al billar.

- Hola. saludó Begoña- ¿Que hay?

- Hola guapetona- dijo Laura.

- Uy - Begoña hizo como qeu se sonrojaba. No me digas eso que me sacas los colores.

Los chicos también dijeron hola. Begoña se sentó en un taburete alto, hasta que el chico que estaba con ellos quería que se quitara de la silla para ponerse él:

-no Guille- le reprochó David- Esta ella sentada.

-Que se quite- decía el niño.

- Es una chica Guillea hya que ser educado.

- Déjale David- dijo la prima. Si quiere la silla que la coja.

-Pero tiene que entender de que eres una chica y que no debe quitarte de ahi. Sus padres deberían haberselo enseñado.

- No. contestó la chica- Lo que le tenían que haber enseñado sus padres es que cuando hay alguien sentado en una silla y hay otras que las coja, y si se quiere sentar que lo pida por favor, sea chico o chica. Pero ten en cuenta de que el chiquillo no entiende.

Sirius miró a Lupin ambos hicieron una mirada de asentimiento. Al final la muchacha tuvo que cogerse otra silla. y alli se quedaron , tomando refrescos y algun que otro botellin de cerveza sin alcohol.

Al caer la noche cad uno volvió a su casa: Cuando entraron Lupin dijo:

- me ha gustado como ha actuado Begoña, serena, tranquila.

- y ha dado una respuesta muy inteligente. Sí, señor, ah promulgado el respeto y la igualdad de sexos.

- Eso es. Es muy inteligene para ser muggle.- dio Peter.

- Que uno tenga poder mágico no determina que sea inteligente o no- dijo James. No todos los magos somos brillantes, no todos los muggles estúpidos, es una idea que los más fanáticos nos han hecho creer.

- Tienes toda la razón del mundo amigo- djio Sirius, tienes toda la razón.

y se fueron para la cocina a preparar la cena.

CAPITULO 7: FIESTA, ALCOHOL Y ROCK & ROLL

Por fin, las esperadas fiestas patronales llegaban al humilde pueblecito donde nuestros amigos pasaban sus vacaciones. El primer día se celebraba un misa en honor al patron, y más tarde se haría el baile con las jotas previamente ensayadas y después invitarian a todos a beber sangria y comer pastas caseras.

A Begoña no le hacía mucha gracia ir a la iglesia, no era devota, por lo que veía absurdo ir a aguantar a un tipo diciendo cosas que nadie entendia. Discutía con su prima Estibaliz:

- Que te he dicho que no Esti, no seas pesada.

- pero tía vente, que te vas a aburrir, ademas vienen todos, incluidos Sirius, James, Peter y Remus.

- Que he dicho que no- se miró la ropa- ademas con estas pintas no me dejan entrar.

- No vas mal tronca- decía Estibaliz.

- Mira mi camiseta, es punkarra.- el cura no me dejara entrar con esto.

- pues ponte otra.- dijo la prima.

- ¿Estais ya listas?- preguntó Lupin.

- Estibaliz si. contestó Bgoña.

- ¿y tu?- preguntó el chico.

- Yo no voy- contestó tajantemente,

-¿Y se puede saber por que?- preguntó Sirius, que tambien habia entrado en la casa.

- Por que no me apetece, me aburre.

- Venga Bego, por favor- Lupin y Sirius se pusieron de rodillas e hicieron pucheritos.

- Joder, me poneis en un aprieto...esta bien, pero que conste que voy a regañadientes.

- hurra, esa Bego- dijo su prima. vengo sube a cambiarte de camiseta.

Begoña obedeció y bajo con una camiseta más curiosa, sin calaveras ni mensajes satánicos. Caminaron hacia la iglesia y mientras conversaba con sus amigos sobre la noche:

- Esta noche hay que ligar ¿eh chicos?- dijo James.

- Eso, hay que arrasar- dijo Sirius.

- Pues os deseo suerte muchachos- dijo Begoña.

- Tu tambien te pondras guapa ¿verdad?-

- perdona hijo, para que yo pueda estar guapa necesitaria un pacto con el diablo.

- No exageres mujer- dijo Lupin.

- no exagero, digo la verdad, soy la más fea de la clase.

- Joder- intervino su prima. Si tu eres la más fea, la más guapa ha de ser un puto sex-symbol.

Los merodeadores rieron, como se aproximaban a la iglesia se callaron. Entraron, se santiguaron y tomaron asiento. Duró dos horas aproximadamente, después de la misa vieron el espectáculo de jotas, en los que Bora y Estibaliz destacaban sobre cualquier bailarin. Al acabar se reunieron donde estaba situada años atras la antigua escuela, comieron pastas y bebieron algo que alli llamaban limonada, pero que en realidad era sangria. Como la bebida estuvo expuesta al calor y ya de por si tenia graduacion alcoholica cogió más, por lo que al final la mayoría del pueblo estaba un poco piripi:

- menos mal que a mi no me gusta- dijo Bego- pero podrían poner fantas o coca-colas para los pequeños.

- Sí, tienes razón- dijo Peter.

- ostras que me caigo- dijo Sirius que por poco se estampa contra el suelo.

-pues si ya estamos asi y todavia no ha empezado la fiesta, no te quiero ni contar lo que pasara esta noche.

- Puf, no me lo nombres. Oye vamonos que hay que guardar pilas para la noche.

- Eso, hasta luego.

. Adios.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron a la casa, comieron algo y se fueron a dormi, se despertaron por la tarde ya casi anocheciendo y se encontraron a los chicos en la entrada del pueblo cantando canciones.

"noches de bohemia y de ilusion yo no me doy a la razón, de como te olvidaste de eso, busco y no encuentro una explicacion, solo la desilusion de que falsos fueron tus besos"- cantaban todos al unísono.

- Como mola esa cancion- dijo Sirius- No conocemos ese estilo musical

- Eso es porque es flamenco que es de aqui de España.

- Ah, mirad por alli llega un camion.

- Es verdad, dijo Maria. que grande.

- Será la orquesta- dijo Esrher- esperemos que sea buena.

- Si, porque si no , menudo aburrimiento.

El camion apenas podia pasar por las angostas calles del pueblo. Cuando llegaron las nueve de la noche todo el mundo se fue a cenar, para poder ducharse y arreglarse. Los merodeadores llegaron a su casa, prepararon la cena y despues se ducharon, afeitaron y se vistieron como si fueran a un concierto de rock, ya que les habian dicho que esa era la mejor parte del show. Al acabar estaban muy atractivos (excepto Peter claro está) Llevaban pantalones negros, chaqueta de cuero y pinchos. fueron a recoger a sus amigos. Se encaminaron hacia casa de Begoña, a la que ke faltaba poco para salir, al salir no parecia ni ella, llevaba un pantalon negro, con cadenas y un cinturon ancho lleno de calaveras, una camiseta con calaveras e iba llena de pinchos, se habia maquillado de forma siniestra, pero aquel look le favorecia mucho, la hacían ser sexy.

- ¿Que tal?- preguntó la chica- ¿Voy bien?

- mirala que guapa se ha puesto- dijo Sirius, date una vuelta nena. ella obedeció.

- Que guapa- dijo Lupin.

- Me vais a sacar los colores- dijo ella haciendo como que se sonrojaba.- vosotros tambien vais muy guapos, madre mia, si fuera mas lanzada, jajaja, es broma.

- ¿A quien estamos esperando?- preguntó James.

- A mi preciosa prima, que tarda un huevo en arreglarse, con lo guapa que es, no se porque se tira tanto tiempo maquilandose, yo no tardo nada.

- Es que las mujeres sois unas tardonas- dijo una voz de chico detrás de ellos.

Borja apareció en el rellano de la casa, se había afeitado y puesto camiseta y vaqueros de marca, y hecho una cresta en el pelo.

- Joder Borja- dijo su prima.- Luego me llamas a mi pija y tu mira, ropa de marca y ¿Soy yo la pija que voy vestida de heavy o punky? ¿Y que mi ropa es la mayoria o de segunda mano o del mercadillo?

- Pues yo sigo diciendo que eres pija.

- No soy pija, me caguen tus muelas, desgraciado.

- Que si lo eres.

- Que te pete un talibán- dijo cabreada.

- No te enfades mujer- dijo James- lo dice para molestarte, no le hagas caso.

- Es que es un maricón de mierda.

- Vamos mujer, mira ya sale tu prima- dijo Lupin. mirala que guapa va ella tambien.

Era verdad, Estibaliz iba muy guapa y arreglada, se fueron todos a la plaza, donde se encontraban los demas, al ver que su prima estaba tan enfadada Borja se acercó a ella y la abrazó

- no te enfades prima- y la dió un beso.

Cuando Borja no la veia ella se restrego donde le habia dado el beso. En la plaza estaban los demas chicos del pueblo, viendo como la orquesta hacia sus ultimos ensayos y afinaban los instrumentos. Llegaron y les saludaron, mas tarde los merodeadores y su amiga se fueron a charlar a algun luga alejado de curiosos.

-¿Que tal vas de lo tuyo Remus?- le preguntó

- Ahi vamos, tirando- contestó el muchacho, tendré que acostumbrame, no me queda mas remedio.

- Ya, oye y una pregunta si no te molesta.

- Dime.

-¿ Como llegaste a ser hombre- lobo?

- me mordieron cuando era niño.

-Que pena. pobrecito, tuvo que ser muy duro.

-Sí, pensaba que nunca tendría amigos y mira.

- Sí, normalmente nos suelen dejar al descubrir cosas oscuras de nosotros.

-Eso es lo malo.

- Supongo que todo esto os parecera extraño- dijo la chica, pero me impresiona como lo disimulais.

- Ya, por algo somos magos- dijo James.

- ¿Y que pensais de nosotros? los muggles.

- hay opiniones varias- dijo james- mis padres piensan que debemos respetaros y dejaros vivir tranquilos.

- ole por ellos.

- Y los mios piensan que sois escoria y que deberiais desaparecer.

- me iba a cagar en su muelas, pero tu me caes muy bien Sirius.

-puedes hacerlo, me han desheredado, por no tener sus ideales.

- Que pena. Es lo malo, que parece ser que solo vales la pena si tienes cierto prestigio en la sangre, da igual si uno es un inutil, mientras tenga padres elitistas.

- ya hija, que se le va a hacer, el mundo es asi de cruel.

- Pues por lo que me habeis dicho no hay tanta diferencia entre vuestro mundo y este, porque hubo un tiempo en el que aqui tambien se valoraba a la gente segun de donde venia y no por lo que era.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Lupin.

-Si, qeu pena, que asquito de vida.

- La pena es que en nuestro mundo hay quien piensa qeu no sois humanos, porque no utilizais la magia.

- pero no la utilizamos porque no podemos- dijo begoña- si pudieramos lo hariamos, no tenemos la culpa de no llevarlo en la sangre.

- Lo sabemos, pero no lo entienden.

- ¿Nos vamos a ver si ha empezado lo bueno?, es que si vamos antes mi prima me va a hacer bailar y paso.

- Vale.

Fueron hacia la plaza y la sesion de rock acababa de comenzar, todos empezaban a bailar y cuando pusieron el famoso "fiesta pagana" todo el mundo se unio y comenzo a brincar. los chicos se lo estaban pasando en grande, aquella sensacion que te da al brincar, el sentir que formas parte de la musica y no querer que aquello acabara jamás. tocaron mas temas como uno llamado el vals del obrero. todos cantaban.

"este es mi sitio, esta es mi gente, somos obreros la clase preferente, por eso hermano proletario con orgullo yo te canto esta cancion, somos la revolucion, si seor, la revolucion si señor si señor, somos la revolucion, tu enemigo es el patron" cantaba la orquesta y todo el mundo coreando. era estupendo, jamas se habian divertido tanto.

Acabo la funcion y todos se fueron al bar para continuar emborrachandose, o para echar unas partidas o al billar o a las cartas, puesto que nadie en ese mismo momento tenia ni pizca de sueño.

CAPITULO 8: FIN DE VACACIONES

Pronto los tres días de fiesta dejaron mella en el ánimo de nuestros chicos, tras tres noches sin apenas conciliar el sueño y con las canciones rebotandoles en sus cerebros todo el día, contaban ya los dias que les quedaban para irse de aquel pueblo. Eran cuatro dias exactamente, y lo cierto es que les daba mucha pena irse, habian hecho muy buenas migas, se habian integrado a la perfeccion a pesar de ser extrangeros y habian descubierto muchas cosas acerca de los muggles.

Al finalizar las fiestas todo estaba más tranquilo, el ultimo día oficial, que era el domingo, los pequeños deleitaron al publico con bailes y canciones, la espectacion fue masiva (todo el pueblo, por lo que lo de masiva vamos a dejarlo) e irrumpieron en aplausos. El día anterior y último de verbena tuvieron la oportunidad de ver el espectáculo de cintas, una carrera en la que los jinetes, montados en su caballo, debian cojer unas cintas colgadas de una cuerda con una lanceta.

Como sabian que se iban a ir, los chicos del pueblo no paraban de decirles lo que les apenaba que se fueran, ya que les habian caido muy bien:

- Tíos me da mazo de pena que os vayais- djo Maria.

- Sí, os vamos a echar de menos- dijo Esther.

- muchisimo- añadió Estibaliz.

Miraron a Begoña, que estaba en silencio y con cara triste, los chicos se le acercaron.

- hola, ¿Que te pasa? -preguntó Lupin.

- Nada- contestó- bueno, se que es inevitable, y que os debeis ir pero os voy a echar tanto de menos, siempre me pasa lo mismo, siempre que encuentro algun amigo, no amiga, amigo, se va.

- Si, asi es la vida. Pero- Sirius se acerco a su oido y le dijo en voz baja. te daremos nuestras direccioens para que nos envies lechuzas.

- ¿En serio?- se alegró al oir eso.- Muchas gracias

- A los demas no se lo podemos dar- dijo James.

- no comprenderian porque deberan cartearnos por lechuza.

- ya, me supogo- dijo la chica más animada. Quien sabe, quizá cuando gane dinero me voy a Inglaterra a haceros una visita.

- Estupendo, pero no olvides avisar.

Volvieron con el resto del grupo, y continuanron su tradicion como si nada fuera a pasar. El último día los merodeadores se deleitaron con su última partida al billar, a las cartas, sus ultimos paseos por el campo ytodas aquella cosas que alli hicieron. Se iban por la mañana temprano, un coche vendria a buscarles, para llevarles de vuelta a su mundo, a ese mundo paralelo al que estaban, y que añoraban. Cuando ya se fueron a acostar se despidieron de todos.

- Hasta mañana- dijo Peter.

- Adios.- dijo Begoña- mañana ire pronto para despedirme.

- Vale.

Y lo cierto es que alli estaba, muerta de sueño y de frio esperando a que salieran con sus maletas, els miró, les dedicó la más amplia y bonita de sus sonrisas y sin mediar palabra les abrazó, casi estaba llorando, pero de alegria y tristeza al mismo tiempo, habian ganado una gran amiga, era inteligente, honesta, culta y tenia una belleza extraña, los ojos le brillaba por las lagrimas y le embellecian los pequeños ojos oscuros.

- No llores chiquilla- dijo Lupin- Nos volveremos a ver.

- Eso espero, os voy a echar de menos, nunca volvere a tener amigos como vosotros.

- Ni nosotros como tú- dijo James- has cambiado totalmente nuestro punto de vista sobre vosotros.

- Nos has ayudado mucho no diciendo nuestro secreto, y te lo agradecemos- dijo Sirius.

En ese momento el coche apareció, cogieron sus maletas, dieron un último abrazo a Begoña y se montaron en el. Dejaron atrás a la muchacha, que sonreía, les decia adiós con la mano y le seguian cayendo lágrimas por su rostro.

- Me va a dar pena a mi tambien dejar esto- dijo James.

- Pobre Bego- dijo Sirius- amigo que encuentra, amigo que se le va.

- Pero la escribiremos ¿verdad?- dijo Peter.

- Por supuesto- dijo Lupin, yo si que lo pienso hacer.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Barajas, esperaron horas hasta que pudieron embarcar e irse. El viaje en avión fue tranquilo y al llegar a Londres les aguardaba el ministro de magia en persona, que iba a llevarles de vuelta a Hogwarts. Al llegar a Hogwarts, la profesora Mcgonaggal les mandó ir al despacho del director.

Obedecieron y fueron al despacho de Dumbledore, no estaba, asi que aguardaron hasta que llego.

- Buenas muchachos- saludó el director. ¿Que tal os lo habeis pasado?

- Muy bien, señor- dijo Sirius- España es fantástica.

- Supongo que no le habreis contado vuestro secreto a nadie.

- No señor- mintieron.

- Mmm...ya- dijo el anciano mirandoles tras sus gafas de media luna, era evidente que no les creia.

- Bien, pues en ese caso os dejaré ir a vuestras habitaciones, a meteros en vuestras comodas y calentitas camas.

- muy bien señor.

- Que descanseis.

- Gracias señor

Se fueron del despacho con aire preocupado, tal vez no deberian haberle mentido, si que se lo habian contado a alguien, tal vez pensaban que si lo hubieran dicho pondrian en peligro su identidad, pero estaban seguros de que su secreto estaba a salvo, pues estaba guardado en una mente que jamás se le ocurriria decir semejante disparate, pues nadie de los que estaban a su alrededor la creerian.

Y dicho esto se fueron a dormir, pensando una y otra vez que estaria haciendo el baúl de sus secretos.

FIN


End file.
